Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a major human pathogen. A substantial fraction of these HCV-infected individuals develop serious progressive liver disease, including cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma, which are often fatal. HCV is a (+)-sense single-stranded enveloped RNA virus that has been implicated as the major causative agent in non-A, non-B hepatitis (NANBH), particularly in blood-associated NANBH (BB-NANBH) (see, International Publication No. WO 89/04669 and European Patent Publication No. EP 381 216). NANBH is to be distinguished from other types of viral-induced liver disease, such as hepatitis A virus (HAV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), delta hepatitis virus (HDV), cytomegalovirus (CMV) and Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), as well as from other forms of liver disease such as alcoholism and primary biliar cirrhosis.
It is well-established that persistent infection of HCV is related to chronic hepatitis, and as such, inhibition of HCV replication is a viable strategy for the prevention of hepatocellular carcinoma. Current therapies for HCV infection include α-interferon monotherapy and combination therapy comprising α-interferon and ribavirin. These therapies have been shown to be effective in some patients with chronic HCV infection, but suffer from poor efficacy and unfavorable side-effects and there are currently efforts directed to the discovery of HCV replication inhibitors that are useful for the treatment and prevention of HCV related disorders.
Current research efforts directed toward the treatment of HCV includes the use of antisense oligonucleotides, free bile acids (such as ursodeoxycholic acid and chenodeoxycholic acid) and conjugated bile acids (such as tauroursodeoxycholic acid). Phosphonoformic acid esters have also been proposed as potentially useful for the treatment of various viral infections, including HCV. Vaccine development, however, has been hampered by the high degree of viral strain heterogeneity and immune evasion and the lack of protection against reinfection, even with the same inoculum.
In light of these treatment hurdles, the development of small-molecule inhibitors directed against specific viral targets has become a major focus of anti-HCV research. The determination of crystal structures for NS3 protease, NS3 RNA helicase, NS5A, and NS5B polymerase, with and without bound ligands, has provided important structural insights useful for the rational design of specific inhibitors.
Recent attention has been focused toward the identification of inhibitors of HCV NS5A. HCV NS5A is a 447 amino acid phosphoprotein which lacks a defined enzymatic function. It runs as 56 kd and 58 kd bands on gels depending on phosphorylation state (Tanji, et al. J. Virol. 69:3980-3986 (1995)). HCV NS5A resides in replication complex and may be responsible for the switch from replication of RNA to production of infectious virus (Huang, Y, et al., Virology 364:1-9 (2007)).
Mulficyclic HCV NS5A inhibitors have been reported. See U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US20080311075, US20080044379, US20080050336, US20080044380, US20090202483 and US2009020478. HCV NS5A inhibitors having fused tricyclic moieties are disclosed in International Patent Publication Nos. WO 10/065681, WO 10/065668, and WO 10/065,674.
Other HCV NS5A inhibitors and their use for reducing viral load in HCV infected humans have been described in U.S. Patent Publication No. US20060276511.